


V-card (ver.2)

by fandomordeath



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomordeath/pseuds/fandomordeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was board and decide to fill one of the Motorcity kink memes.....</p><p>So after Chuck lose his virginity Mike tell him about how he lost his to Kane.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-card (ver.2)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own motor city. I just love it. This is work of fiction and I in no way condone engaging in sexually action with minors. The area between ******* are memories/flashbacks.   
> My fics are always a work in progress, so I hold the right to come back and change things as I see fit. This will mainly be correcting errors or updating it as more canon information is given.

***********

“Don’t worry Mikey, you will always be important to me” Kane said, as he ran his finger down the side of Mike’s face. He reached behind Mike’s ear and pulled out a shiny copper penny. “You were always a good time.” Kane said,as he stood back up and flipped the penny in the air. Mike’s vision blurred, but he could still see the coin catch the light as it fell.

*******************

  “Mike. Hey Earth to Mike.” Dutch said, waving a beer in front of Mike. Mike looked up away from the copper beer cap.

  “Sorry I zoom out there.”  Mike said, as he reached for the beer with his left hand only to remember it was bandaged before grabbing it with his right.

  “No worries man” Dutch said,as he handed a beer to Chuck before sitting down next to Texas. “I’m just glad you guys are ok and that we are finally celebrating the two getting home safe.” Dutch said, holding up his beer.

  “Also, our little Chuck here has finally lost his V-card. Who'd have thought all it would take is being capture, tortured and having your arm broken in two places to get Claire to finally put out.” Texas added in, hitting his beer bottle against Chuck's before taking a long drag on it.

 “Hey, don't go bad mouthing my girlfriend.” Chuck said, “I love her and if she wanted to wait till we both old and gray I would have.” Dutch and Jacob laughed as they clicked their beer bottle with Mike's. They all took a sip. It was an older beer brand. A good smooth beer, not like the moonshine that Jacob made, that they normally drank. Mike took another long sip, enjoying the smoothness of it.

 “It’s good right?” Jacob asked. “I have been saving it for a while, but I figured now was as good time as any time to drink them.” Jacob clicked his bottle with Mike's again. “I’m glad you guys got home safe and sound.”

 “Well was she good?” Texas asked a blushing Chuck.

  “I … I… I…”

 “Chuck don’t answer that” Mike jumped in. “Claire’s a lady and she wouldn't appreciate you tell people about your private actives.” Mike said,smiling at his best friend. “And don’t bother him about it Texas.”

 “Ok, Whatever, My first time was amazing. O sweet Cindy. She had the biggest, softest tits.” Texas replied cupping his hands over his chest. “Although Stephanie had a nice pair also, and Angeline's were small, but she did this thing with her tongue that could get me hard in minted flat.”

 “Woe Dude TMI” Dutch said, raising an eyebrow at Texas.

 “What? It was awesome. Fine, what about you Dutch? Who was your first?” Texas asked, taking another slip of his drink.

 “Me? Hmm.” Dutch smiled “Her name was Jane. She played the piano. She played classical whenever other people were around, but when it was just us, she would play the sweetest jazz, and blues. Man her music inspired me. Not that Tenniel not great. The things she designs amaze me. ” Dutch took another sip and leaned back in his seat, a big grin on his face.

 “Boring, did she have a nice rack?” Texas asked.

 “She was an amazing person" Dutch said,with stern looked on his face before breaking into a smile "But yeah she had a nice figure. How about you Mike? Who was your first?” Mike looked down at the beer bottle in his hand and the copper beer cap next to it. He took another sip of beer and let the carbonation sit in his mouth…

 **

“Here Mikey.” The copper hair man said, handing a Mike a cold glass of beer. The man clicked his glass with Mike’s. Mike took a sip the of beer. It tasted bitter in his mouth, but he try to hide his dislike of it from the older man. He took another big gulp. “Hey drink that slowly or it will go to your head.” The man said, taking a sip from his own drink. Mike nodded, but took another big mouth full. The older man chuckled as he reached forward and took the beer from Mike's hands. “You have foam on your lip” the man said, as he set their beers on the table behind him.

 He bent down over Mike and wiped away the foam with his finger. His finger lingered over Mike's soft lips before resting on Mike's cheek. The man leaned forward so that their faces were close enough for Mike to smell the alcohol on the man's breath. The man leaned in further. He placed his other hand on the arm rest of the chair, blocking Mike in. Their lips meet. Mike opened his mouth obediently and allowed the older man’s tongue in. As the man deepened the kiss, he slowing moved his hand down to Mike's chest. Where he started to unbutton Mike's shirt…

****************************************************

 A sliver went down Mikes back and he finally swallowed his beer before answering. “Hmm … It was during my second year as a cadet. There was this girl, Suzanne. She had a great smile.” Mike took another sip of his beer as he leaned back into the booth.

 They continued to talk, and joke around for the next few hours when the good beer was gone they moved on to Jacob’s moonshine. Jacob and Chuck called it a night soon after. Dutch and Texas headed to bed an hour or so later. Mike sat at the table with an empty glass and bottle next to him, lost in his past….

 

 ******************************************************************

A cold hand slid down Mike’s chest to his stomach and then lower. The man's other hand rubbed up and down Mike's thigh. Mike's own hands were busy trying to undo the man's belt, but the little bit of alcohol he drank had made its way into his head, causing his fingers to take twice as long to get the belt undone.

 “Mikey dear, you had fun today, right?” The man asked with a smile. Mike nodded up at the man. “Good that makes me happy. You know what would make me even happier right now?”

 “Yeah” Mike said, taking a deep breath.

 The man straightened up as Mike leaned forward and undid the man’s, button and fly. The man’s pants fell to the ground. Mike pulled down the man’s gray boxers, before looking back up. The man just smiled down at him as Mike started to stroke the man’s cock with both his hands. Mike moved to the edge of his chair and kissed the tip of the man's dick. Mike moved his hands to rub the man thighs as his pink tongue licked up and down the man's length before taking the tip into his month.

 Every few minutes Mike would look up and see the man smiling down at him. Mike rolled his tongue over the tip after every few sucks. The man placed his hands on Mike's shoulders, they were loose at first, but become tighter with every breath. The man's nails dug into Mike's shoulder as he unloaded into Mike's mouth. Mike knows better than to let any dribble out of his month so he swallowed quickly and licked the side of his mouth. The man took a few deep breaths before patting Mike on the head.

 “Good job Mikey. Now it’s your turn…”

 ************************************************************

 SMASH! Mike’s mind snapped back to reality. He looked around his senses dulled by the alcohol. The moonshine bottle had fallen over and rolled off the table. It lay broken on the floor. Mike sighed before he started to clean it up. He walked over and tossed the broken glass into the trash can. He looked out the window to where Mutt, or want remained of Mutt, was parked. He fished mutt’s key out of his pocket and grabbed the second bottle of moonshine that was sitting on the counter before heading out into the night.

 Mike stumbled out the door and tripped on his way to Mutt. “Damn it.” He yelled as he fell down, hitting his knee hard on the ground. He couldn’t seem to get his feet under so he ended up crawling over to Mutt’s door and sat there, sipping the moonshine bottle.

 He heard the door open and close and wasn't surprised to see Chuck coming out in his flannel Pj, with his hair pulled up in a little ponytail on the top of his head.

 “Hey Mike. What are you doing out here?”

 “O nothing, just drinking with Mutt.” Mike said,with a little laugh as he poured some moonshine by Mutt’s tires. "Or what is left of him.”

 “Hey Mike, maybe you should come in and get some sleep.” Chuck said, squatting down by his best friend.

 “No thanks Chuckles. I’m good right here.”

 “I can see that.” Chuck sighed and sat down next to Mike on the pavement. “Come on Mike we both know you not OK. You haven’t been yourself since we got back. I know I haven’t been around these last few days with Claire being overprotective and all, but I can see it in your eyes something is wrong. So tell me.” Chuck reached for the moonshine bottle and took a sip. He winced as it burned its way down his throat.

 Mike took the bottle back and took another swig. They sat there sharing the bottle for a few minutes in complete silences. Mike finally sighed.

 “I lied, earlier, about Suzanne. She was a girl I liked, but I never sleep with her. I wanted to, but, well all I ended up doing is hurting her. ”

 “OK. So you lied. That’s not the big of deal Mike. Not enough to drink yourself stupid for” Chuck said, taking another sip and passing the bottle back.

 “I was 12 and it was Kane.”

 “What?” Chuck said, spitting the moonshine out.

 “Yeah. I know. I’m a fuck up damaged dog Chuck.” Mike said, dropping his head into his hands.

 “No you're not Mike.” Chuck said, touching Mike arm. “So Kane raped you when you were younger that is not your fault. That’s just one more bad thing, that monster has done. One more thing we need to get him for.” Chuck put his uninjured arm around his best friend. Mike lifted his head up and looked Chuck straight in the eyes.

 “That's not it. He didn’t rape me Chuck. I did it willingly.  I wanted it. Hell, I asked him for it. When he captured us, he fucked me again. And, I liked it. It was hard and rough and I loved it. Chuck. I loved it. ” Mike said, turning away from his best friend.

 “He must have tricked you or taken advantage of you, Mike. Good people don’t sleep with children. Ok. You are not a fuck up, or a dog. Mike. You’re the most amazing person I know. And nothing will change that, for me and for the rest of the burners.”

 Mike just shook his head as he reached for the bottle. He looked at the bottle and sighed.

 “I was 9 when I meet Kane for the first time. He had more hair back then. It was at one of the parks in Deluxe. See, my mom died when I younger, so it was just me and dad. He worked during the day so I use to go to a babysitter, but after I turn 9, I convinced him to let me take care of myself after school till he got home. I use to stop at the park and play with my friends. I had gotten into a fight with one of my classmates that afternoon and didn't want to go home. So I wandered around the park till I found an empty bench by a small pond. I must have been sitting there watching the fish in the pond for a while, when he came up to me…

 ****************************

“Hey there little guy you ok? Are you lost? ” The copper haired man asked.

 “Yes, No, I know how to get home. I just don‘t want to go home.” Mike said,with a sniffle. The man bent down by the small brown haired boy. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy. The boy looked up and took it. The man noticed the swelling around the boy's right eye, and the cut in his lip.

 “I see, got into a little bit of a fight did you? You hurt anywhere?” The man asked.  The boy shook his head. “Scared of what your parents will say. Here, let's clean the blood and dirt off your face. Did you start the fight?”

 “No, Yes. I don’t know. Maybe. John is always picking on Sammy and other day he just went too far. So I told him to stop and then he started making fun of me. He started calling me 'Mike the mutt' and now all the kids are calling me that also. I did what my dad said, and ignored him, but today on my way home from school, he pushed me down and then he punched me. I got a punch in, but Dad’s going to yell at me.” The tears start to come then. Mike forgot about the handkerchief and covered his face with his sleeves.

 “There. There. I’m sure your Dad will understand you didn’t start it. Just go to your Mom with a sad face first.” the man said, rubbing Mike's shoulder.

 “Can’t, it’s just my Dad and me, and I know he's going to be disappointed.”

“You don’t know that, I bet if you talk to him like you are right now to me, he'll understand.”

 “Maybe, I don’t know.” Mike replied back as he wiped the last of his tear away using his sweater sleeve.

 “Well, you can’t stay here all night.” The man replied back.

 “Yeah, I know.” Mike said. The man stood up and looked around.

 “Here get up I’m going to show you something, so next time this John kid doesn't mess up that cute face of yours.”

 Mike looked up at the man. “Hey, you're that guy on TV. Right. Mr. Kane.” Mike said, as he got off the bench.

 “I am.” Kane replied as they walked over to the grassy area next to the pond.

 “Ok Mikey. So the next time this kid comes at you do what I’m going to show you and you will come out on top, and then he will stop. You’re going to keep your hands in fists by your face like this.” Kane made a fist and put it up by his jaw. Mike did the same. Kane reached over a fixed Mike's stance. “There, just like that. This will protect your face. Also, stay on your toes so you can move quickly. When you punch, twist your arm and snap it back like this.” Kane explained as he snapped out his arm and pulled it back in quick fluid movement. “Now you try.”

 Mike did his best to copy Kane's movements. “Good., but don‘t stand straight on. Move your hips like this.” Kane said, as he gently turn Mike's hips to the side. “There see now you're smaller target.” Mike bounced on his feet and punches the air a few times. “Good there you got it. Now I think it’s about time you got home.”

 “Yeah, thank you. Here is your handkerchief back. Mr. Kane.” Mike held up the dirty handkerchief with a smile on his face.

 "Thank you, Mikey.” Kane said, taking the handkerchief back. He bent down to meet Mike’s eye. “What’s this.” Kane said,as he put his hand behind Mike’s ear. He pulled out a shiny penny and showed it to Mike.  “If you can catch this, Mikey, it will bring you good luck.” Kane tossed the coin in the air. Mike reached out and caught the penny. “Thanks Mr. Kane.” Mike turned and headed home turned the penny over and over in his hand…

 

****************************************

 Mike paused to take another swag. “Kane was right my Dad was not the mad at me. Actually, after dinner he showed me a few defense moves to use.” Mike let out a laugh. “But he told me ‘ son if you have fight you better win. And you win by being smarter and faster than your opponent.’ He started teaching me every night after that. Defense stuff at first, but then more fight stuff. He use to always stress that I should never use it to hurt people just use it to keep myself safe. I think you would have liked my Dad Chuck. He would have liked you. He would have liked all the burners.”

 “I‘m sure he would have Mike. And we would have liked him as well.” Chuck said, back with a smile.  He knew that Mike's family was dead, but Mike very rarely spoke of them. 

 “Anyway, sure enough the next day when I ran into John he tried to punch me, I did what Kane and Dad showed me and John ate dirt. He left me alone after that. Kids still called me Mike the mutt, but I learned to deal with it. After school that day I ran to the park to try to find Kane, but I couldn’t find him. I checked every day for him. I want to tell him so badly that I beat John. It was two months later when I found him by our bench.

 I saw his red hair first and ran to bench. After I told him what happened, he treated me to ice cream. I saw him several times at the park over the next few months.  Some weeks I couldn’t find him at all, others he was there every day. I would wave to him when I was there with friends.  He would always ask me about school and stuff. Sometimes he would show me another boxing moves. Or some days he would bring a ball and mitts and we would play catch. Near the end of summer my Dad found out about him and was outraged.

 Apparently one of our neighbors had seen me hugging him and told Dad. He told me not to go park anymore alone. The first few days I follow his rule, but soon broke the rule and went by myself. Kane was not there, but my dad found out. Man he was so mad. That's the only time I can remember him yelling at me. So I followed the rule and stay away from the park for a few weeks till I had a really bad day at school. I went to the park, to our bench and found him…

 ***********************************

“Hey Mikey long time no see. How have you been? What is wrong you looked like you have been crying? That John kid again?” Kane asked. 

 “I keep bombing my math tests, and the teacher yelled at me in front of everyone, and said I was never going to amount to anything” Mike blurted out.

 Kane put his fingers under Mike’s chin and slowly lifted it up to meet his eye. Mike‘s brown eye had little bits of gold in them. “Hey its ok’s everyone bombs a test every now and then. I failed my fair share of math test when I was in school and looked at me I’m still here. Just do your best next time.” He brought his other hand up and wiped the tears ways from Mike face. “As for the teacher they will be gone soon. Ok, so how about a big smile.” Kane moved his hands to rest on the boy's shoulders.

 “Yeah.” Mike looked at the man and made a big smile. Mike had a gap between his two front teeth and a bit of an overbite.

 “Good just like that, now how about some ice cream?”

 “I can‘t. My dad said, I'm not suppose to take things from you or see you anymore.”

“Well, I’m sure your Dad has his reason, but maybe I can talk to him. What is your Dad’s name anyway Mikey?”

 “It’s Bruno Chilton, but it won‘t matter, I try talking to him and he won't listen to me. He just says I'll understand why he was doing this when I get older. Don’t talk to him. If he finds out I'm here he will get mad at me again.”

 Kane sighed. “OK. Well, I don’t want your Dad getting mad at you, so how about we make this out last cone together? My goodbye gift to you.”

The two of them walked over and got ice cream cones and walked back to their bench. They sat in quite as they eat.

 "Careful Mike it's dripping." Kane said. Mike turned his cone and licked up the side.  When he got done he was surprised to see Kane was watching at him closely.

 “Thank you for the ice cream. I guess this is goodbye Mr. Kane.” Mike said, hopping off of the bench.

 “You're welcome Mikey, but if this is goodbye then I would like something from you. You can say no if you don't want, but it would make me really happy if I could get a goodbye kiss from you.”

 Mike rocked on heels a few times thinking about it. “I can do that, I think, I never kissed anyone before.” Mike reply still rocking on his heels.

 “That’s ok, I can show you” Kane said. “Here come closer” Kane put his hand on Mike's shoulder. “Ok, close your eyes” Mike took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 Kane took a moment to look at the boy in front of him. Mike was stringy, but Kane was sure he would fill in as he aged. He had beautiful tan skin. The shade reminded Kane of grounded cinnamon. His dark brown hair was a mess, but with a good trim and brushing it would be passable. This boy was truly beautiful. Kane would have liked to play with him some more. Kane reached up and fixed the boys’ hair a little before he leaned in and place his lips on Mikes. He kept it short and sweet. After a few seconds Abraham licked Mike’s lip before leaning back and releasing the boy.

 “Thank you Mikey it was a pleasure to meet you.” Kane said extending his hand. Mike took it and shook it.

 “Thank you to Mr. Kane.” Mike said, before he turned to leave.

 “Wait Mikey.” Kane put his hand by Mike ear and pulled out a penny. He tossed it up in the air. Mike reached out his hand and caught it. “Some more luck for you.” Kane said,with a smile and a wink.

 Mike walked away. He licked his lips and tasted the chocolate ice cream Kane had been eating. As soon as he was out of sight of the pond, he broke into a run. He ran all the way home. He had never been kissed before, but he kind of like the way it felt.

 Kane watched the boy go. He touched his lip. Kane wanted that boy and he always got what he wanted. It would just take some time…

 

****************************************

 

“That was my first kiss. I didn't see Kane for over a year after that. A few weeks later there was a fire in our building. No one got injured, but the whole building burned down. So we moved to a new place closer to Dad’s work.  A few months later, my Dad die."  Mike paused to take another sip from the bottle.

 “Mike…” Chuck started to say, but Mike raised his hand to cut him off.

 “It’s ok Chuck. I have come to terms with my parents deaths. I still miss them, but I have you guys now, so I‘m ok.” Chuck nodded.

  "He was a mechanical engineer. He was working on making better pods. Apparently there was a glitch in the system and one of the pod malfunction, it fell, killing Dad and several of his coworkers.  I was passed around for a while, but people always seemed to find a reason to not want me after a few weeks. They finally put me in a group home for boys a few weeks after my 11th birthday.  It was by pure accident that I ran back into Kane a few weeks later. I was on my way back from school, when I saw him. He was surrounded by people, but our eyes meet and I know he recognized me. He waved and I waved back as he got into his pod and flew off.   A week later he showed up at the group home. I was so happy, He had a long talk with the warden and a week later, Kane showed up to take me to a movie.”

 

******

“Ewe looked at all the blood” Mike whispers to the man sitting next to him. The killer in the movie had just cut off a guy's head.

“Well, there is a lot of blood in your head.” Kane replied back lightly tapping the side of the boy's head. 

“Yeah” Mike laughed and turned his attention back to the movie. The scene had changed to a young couple in a cabin. They were kissing. Mike glanced over at Kane. He was watching the movie, but turned and smiled at Mike as he grabbed another handful of popcorn from the tube between them. The teens were pulling each other clothing off, Mike reached for some popcorn only to bump into Kane’s hand.

 “Sorry” Mike whispered. The man just smiled at him and moved the tube on to Mike's lap.   Kane’s hand, now free from the popcorn tub, started to rub the inside of his thigh and up his crotch. Mike watched Kane do this movement several times before looking up and meeting the man’s eyes. Kane just smiled before turning back to the movie. Mike turned back to the movie as well take a another hand full of popcorn. By now the teens were naked and rubbing up against each other. Mike knew they were having sex, which made him feel a little weird, so shifted in his seat.

 “You ok Mikey. We can leave if this is getting too scary for you.” Kane asked putting his arm around Mike.

 “No, I’m ok.” Mike said, back quietly. They both turned back to the movie in time to see the killer stab both of the naked teens, but Kane kept his arm around Mike for the rest of the movie…

 

******

 

“We would always go see R rated movies. At the time I thought it was so cool that he would take me to see them. Like he thought I was mature or something,” Mike paused. He rolled the bottle between his palms. “The truth is that first movie scared the hell out of me. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the week.”

 Chuck laughed “You scared.”

  Mike shrugged “Yeah, I had this fear the killer was going to come get me. I hate horror films, but I still went and saw them with him. Movies were a bit of a treat and it was nice to get away from the group home. Kane started coming by once a week. We would do something fun like go see a movie, or go to the batting cages. Sometime we would just go grab food.   After a few weeks he taught me how to play racquetball, but only after I got a hair cut…”

 

*********************************************************

Mike was searching frantically around his room. He pulled everything out from under his bunk bed and emptied his clothing chest, but he still couldn't find his shoe.

 “Damn it. Where is that shoe? Mr. Kane is going to be here any minutes. Hey Chris, have you seen my shoe?” Mike asked the blonde haired boy sitting on the top bunk reading a mystery book. 

“Maybe you'd find it if you didn’t make such a big mess."

 “That’s not helpful.” Mike sighed and started to put his clothing back in his chest. He carelessly tossed in a pair pants and his two sweaters. The door bell rang. “Shot.” Mike started frantically tossing things into the chest.

 “Mike, Mr. Kane is here.” the warden yelled up.

 “Be right there,” Mike yelled down. “Come on Chris help me. Please.”

 The boy closed his book and looked around the room before reopening it. “It is behind the door."  Mike spun around and looked behind the door and there was his missing shoe.

 “Thanks.” Mike said, as he put the rest of clothing away. He grabbed his shoe and headed out of his room. Mike could see Mr. Kane standing in the doorway. He stood tall with his arm behind him. Kane always stood perfectly straight. His copper hair was always neatly brushed and pulled back in a pony tail. His beard and mustache were always well groomed. Everything about Kane was in perfect order, well almost everything. Kane’s eyebrows always looked out of control.

 Mike smiled down at Kane, who smiled back up at him. Mike half hopped down the stairs as he rushed to put on his shoe. “Sorry, Mr. Kane I couldn't find my shoe.”

 “That’s ok Mikey.” Kane said as he opened the door and they headed to his pod.

 “What are we doing today Mr. Kane?”

 “Well, I was going to teach you how to play racquetball, but” Kane turned towards Mike with his arm behind his back. “Listen Michael. I’m a very important person in this city. People looked at me to set an example for what they should strive to be. So not only must I set and good example, but the people around me must also set a good example. Do you understand?”

 

“Kind of, you're saying that if we're going to hang out I need to set a good example as well.”

 “Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying, Michael, so from now on you need to set a better example for others by being ready when I get here. You also need to look more presentable.” Kane said, as he pulled a comb from his pocket and brushed Mike's hair. When he got done he stepped back and looked the boy over.

 “I can do that. I’m sorry about today Mr. Kane. I will be on time and looked nicer, from now on, I promise. So will you teach me how to play racquetball?”

 “Yes, I will, but first you need a haircut.” Kane said, as he pushed a button on the side of his pod, which open the pod door.

 The hair cut did not take long. The barber saw Mike right away and within an hour they were on their way to the racquetball courts.  Kane pulled the pod right up front of the sport club. As they climbed out someone came right up to greet them. They headed to the locker room. Kane walked over to a locker with his name engraved on it and set his gym bag on the bench in front of it. Kane opened his bag and pulled out a small pair of blue shorts and tshirt.

 “Here, Mikey. Put these on.” Kane said, as he handed the clothing to Mike.

“Thank you Mr. Kane.” Mike said, taking the clothing

 “Abraham, Mikey.  When we are out in public it's Mr. Kane, but when it's just us, it's Abraham.  We're friends, and my friends call me Abraham. And you're welcome.” Kane then pulled out a pair of short and shirt for himself.

 Mike turned his back to Kane as he took off his pants and shirt and started to put on the new clothes. Kane watched the boy undress.  Mike’s tan skin already created a nice contrast with the white and blue of his normal faded clothing, but against the bright new one it was lovely. ‘ _New clothing for sure and we need to get his teeth fixed as well_ ’ Kane thought as he watched Mike pull the shorts on over his underwear. Kane slid on his own shorts and grabbed two rackets out of his locker.

 “You can put your clothes in here Mikey.”

 Mike hung his clothes in the locker, before following Kane to the court.  Kane explained how racquetball is play. He showed Mike how to hold and swing the ratchet and how to severe the ball. The lesson continued on for an hour, with Kane correcting Mike’s form, before he decided they could play a real game.   Two hours later the buzzer for their court went off. Kane had beat Mike in all the game, but Mike was starting to get the hang of the game.

 “Time to hit the showers.” Kane said, as he stored the ratchets in his locker. Kane removed his shirt and shorts. He carefully, folding them and putting them in his gym bag before he removed his boxers and grabbed his towel. Mike hesitated for a moment, watching Kane.

 “Come on Mikey. We can’t go out in public hot, sweat and smelling. Remember what I said, about being presentable.” Kane said, over his shoulder as he walked into the shower room.

 “Yes Mr. Ka….Abraham.” Mike said,as he quickly undressed and headed into the shower room.  Kane was standing under a shower in the back corner of the room. His back was to the door.  Mike walked over to shower next to Kane and turned on the water. He stood under it for a minute. He didn’t know where to look so he just stared at his feet.

 

“Here’s some shampoo Mikey.”   Kane held out a bottle of shampoo and put a little in Mike's hand before putting some in his hand and applying it to his red hair. Mike rubbed the shampoo into his hair. When Kane turned around to wash out the shampoo Mike caught a glance at the naked man. He looked away, but then found himself glancing back at the man.

 

Kane had a large muscular built. He had a wide hairy chest and his arms were well toned and his stomach was flat. Mike then noticed something else, something large and erected. He turned quickly away again.

 Kane let out a laugh. “It’s ok Mikey. You can look if you want to. I don’t mind. I’m proud of my body and there is nothing wrong with you being curious about a grown up figure. You are at the point in your life when things are going to start changing soon.” Mike turned back and took another looked at Kane. Kane’s dick was curved upwards. The tip was a rosily pink color. There were copper red curls of hair around the base, but they were trimmed short.

  “Surely you have seen the other boys at the group home naked?”  Kane asked. Mike nodded.

 “Here turn around and I'll wash your back.” Mike turned around and felt Kane scrub a washcloth across his back. He looked down at his on small cock.

 “Can I ask you something, Abraham?”

 “Sure Mikey? You can ask me anything. I will always be straight with you Mikey.”

 Kane stopped scrubbing and Mike stepped back under the water to wash the soap and shampoo off.

 “When did your penis start to get big? And why are you hard right now?.”

 Kane laughed. And patted Mike‘s head. “I was a late bloomer so I didn't hit puberty till I was 14, but don't worry your dick will get bigger.  Mine was rather small when I was your age. As for why I’m hard right now it’s because I’m aroused, and that’s because I had fun today with you. Why don‘t you go dry off and get dressed. I’ll be in, in a minute.”

 Mike turned off his water and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist before heading back to the locker room. However, he stopped at the doorway and turned around to looked at Kane again.

 With the boy presumed gone, Kane had turned to face the water again. He started rubbing his erection up and down. Who would have thought just seeing the boy naked would have made him hard. Just as the boy had been looking him over, he had taken his time looking over the boy. Even thought Mikey was small for his age, his dick was not. Kane could only imagine how big it would get once puberty fully kicked in.

 Kane’s turned to the side and saw Mike standing in the doorway. He smiled at Mike and pick up his pace. He soon let out a low moan as he came.

 “Go get dressed. Mikey.” Kane said, as he turned back towards the water.

 

Mike turned and walked back into the locker room.  He started to dry off. He put his hand on his own dick and was going to start rubbing it like he just seen Kane do, when he heard the locker room door open. Two men enter the locker room. Mike quickly got dressed. Mike was tying his shoelaces when Kane walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Here Mikey, why don’t you go buy soda.” Kane handed Mike his wallet. “Just go back out that door and down the hall I will meet you there in a second.”

 “Ok” Mike took the wallet and headed out the door.  Mike was sitting on bench, drink his cola when Kane came out of the locker room.

 “I have your uniform Mikey, I will wash it and keep it in my bag so you have it next time we play. That is if you want to come back?” Kane said, with big grin.

 “I do. This was a lot of fun.” Mike said, as he hopped off the bench with a smile and handed Kane back his wallet.

 “Good” Kane replied back.  They headed back out to Kane’s pod.  When they got back to the group home Kane did not pull the pod up to the door like he normally did, instead he set it to hover over the building. He leaned over and put his hand on Mike‘s leg.

 “I had a lot of fun today Mikey Did you have fun?”

 “Yes Racket ball is really fun. Thank you for teaching me Abraham.”

 “Good. Do you know what would make today ever more fun?”   Mike shook his head. “If I could kiss you again.”   Kane didn’t wait for Mike to reply; instead he just leaned into kiss Mike. Mike leaned back in his seat, but was soon forced up against the back of it. His body tensed as Kane’s lips met his. Kane placed his hands on Mike shoulders and rubbed them softly. Mike's shoulders soon dropped as he relaxed a little. Kane pulled back a little and ran his tongue over Mike's lips, tasting the sweetness of Mike's soda.

 “Open your mouth Mikey.” Kane whispered and Mike obeyed. Kane did not hesitate to force his tongue into Mike's mouth. His hand moved up to cup the back of Mike’s head, as he deepened the kiss. Rolling his tongue over Mike's, coaching Mike to do the same. Kane soon had Mike’s tongue following his. When Kane pulled back a little Mike leaned in more. Mike was a fast learner after all, something Kane really liked about the boy. Kane’s other hand slowly works its way down the Mike chest into his pants.

 

Mike could feel one of Kane’s hands moved up and down his thigh.  Kane's hand soon changed to rub across Mike’s crotch as well. On the seconded pass Kane stopped at Mike’s crotch and rubbed it up and down a few times before going back to his thigh. On Kane's next pass, he pressed a little harder on Mike’s crotch. He could feel Mike dick starting to awake. The next pass he moved his hand up and slid it down the inside of Mike’s pants. Mike tense immediately and bit down on Kane’s tongue.

 Kane pulled Mike’s hair, snapping his head back, breaking their kiss. Mike let out a cry of pain

 “Sorry, Sorry. You surprised me, I‘m sorry.” Mike yells out as Kane drew his other hand up to strike Mike. Kane froze for a second, staring into Mikes scared face. He took a deep breath and lowered his hand and released Mike's hair.

 “It’s ok Mikey.” Kane lowered his pod to the ground. “I thought you wanted to have more fun, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe you are just not ready for that kind of fun yet. Yeah.” Kane shook his head, as he patted Mike on the head before turning back to the pod controls. “I have some business to take care of the next few weeks, so I will see you in few weeks ok.”  Kane said, not looking at Mike. Mike nodded as Kane pulled his pod up to Mike’s building’s front door.

 “I’m sorry” Mike said, back softly As he hopped out of the pod.....

 *************************************************

 “It was 2 months before I saw Kane again. I waited for him every week. I would put on my cleanness shirt and pants make sure my hair was brushed and would sit on the stairs just staring at the door waiting for him come. After the 6th week of waiting I finally gave up and went out to play with the other boys.” Mike paused to take another long drink from the bottle.

  “The next week I know he wouldn't be coming back. I had screwed up.  So I packed a sandwich and took the pubic pods to the cemetery building. The building was taller than I thought it would be, but maybe that was because I was so short. My parents urns were on one of the upper levels. It took me an hour to find them. When I finally found, then I just sat there and told them everything that had happened to me. At some point I ran out of things to tell them so I just curled up and cried myself to sleep. "

 Mike took another sip from the bottle before handing it to Chuck. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but decide against it and just took a sip from the bottle, before passing it back to Mike.

"I was a really lonely kid back then, I didn't have that many friends.  Maybe that's way Kane meant so much to me." Mike said, letting out a sigh before starting again.

  "Anyway, when I woke up, the lights were off. I managed to find my way back outside, but it was really late and I couldn't remember how to get back home, so I just started walking. I didn’t know where I was going, but I had to just keep moving. There was no one out. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, when I walked passed an alley this guy grabbed me by the shirt collar and throw me against the wall. I still remember him smelling like BO and alcohol, even after all this time. That was the first time I was ever really scared. I try to get away, but the more I struggled to hard he held on. He was yelling at me, but I don’t remember what he said. Then out of nowhere some KaneCo soldiers showed up. They tackled him to the ground and soon had him cuffed. One of the soldiers asked if I was Mike Chilton. I don’t even remember what I said, but I busted into tears. I was a bit of cry baby back then, I guess."  Mike let out a laugh.

 "The soldier just picked me up still crying and carried me to the pod. I remember him call in to say he found me. Turns out when I didn’t come home the warden called Kane to see if I was him. Kane had all his officers out looking for me. The soldiers took me to the hospital to make sure I was ok before he took me home. That was when I decide that I wanted to a KaneCo soldier.”  Mike took a sip of the bottle before setting it back down between them.

 “That week I got a package from Kane with a note saying he would see me the following week. The box had a new shirt and pants in it. They were so nice and bright. Not like the faded hand-me-downs I had been wearing for the pass year. I was so excited to wear them. Too bad when the time came I end up in my hand-me-down cloths anyways.....”

 

****************************************************************

 Mike saw Kane’s pod pulled up to the door and he was down the steps and out to door before Kane opened his pod door.

 “Hi Mikey.” Kane said, with a big smile. “You ready to have some fun today.”

 “Yep.” Mike jumped into the pod and Kane closed the door.

 “Mikey your hair looks nice, but where are the new clothes I sent you?”

 Mike's smile faded and he stared at the floor of the pod.  “They didn’t fit.”

 “Really. Ok, well run back in and get them, we'll take them back and get you the right size. Remember what I said, about appearances and setting a good example.”

Mike didn’t pick up his head. He left the pod and returned a few minutes later with the shirt and pants in his arms. He got back in the pod and handed the clothing to Kane. Still keeping his head down

“Truth is they fit, but …” Mike started to tear up. Kane unfolded the shirt and found the word MUTT written across the front. The red paint was extra bright against the white and light blue.

 “I try to clean it, but the paint wouldn't come off.”  Kane reached out and pulled Mike into a hug.

 “It’s ok Mike. I can see that. Do you know which boy did this?” Mike shook his head

 “No, but the warden punished everyone for it, so now they're all mad at me.”

 “It's ok, you can wear your older clothing today. And I will fix this. Next time just tell me the truth, don’t lie.” Kane eye locked on Mike's eyes and sharpened. “DON'T EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN.”  Mike nodded and Kane smiled back. “And as for this You are not a Mutt. Mikey. You're unique and beautiful.”  Kane leaned forward and kissed Mike on the forehead.

 “Now on to fun things. How about we get some food and go see a movie?”  Mike wiped away the tears and smiled up at Kane.

 Kane waited till Mike was happily eating before asking him about the week before. “So Mikey, you gave us quite a scare last week. I’m glad my officers found you before that Motorcity scrum hurt you. You need to be more careful. I know everyone thinks Deluxe is 100% safe, but it’s not. It will not be, till I get rid of Motorcity and all the vermin that live there.”

 Mike set his fork down. “I’m sorry I scared you, I just fell asleep while visiting Mom and Dad.”

 “Well, I’m just glad you are safe. Next time just asks and I will take you to the cemetery building. You don’t need to take public pod all the way out there. If I‘m busy then I will have a KaneCo officer take you. OK?”   Mike nodded. “You are really important to me Mikey if you need something just ask." Mike nodded again before picking up his fork again.

 “I would like to thank the KaneCo officer who found me. He was really nice to me.” Mike said, before putting a kane-cube in his mouth.

 “I will pass on your thanks. Yes, my older officers are really good. I wish I could say the same for my new cadets. The new group this year is so clueless. I think they have ten brain cells between the lot of them. See I have been busy training them this pass few weeks, which I why I haven't had time to hang out with you Mikey. I’m sorry for leaving you alone, but I promise to make it up to you today.” Kane said, as he put his hand on top of Mike's.

 “It’s ok.” Mike smiled back at Kane. “So how do you become a KaneCo officer?”

 

Kane removed his hand from Mike. He folded his fingers together in front of himself. “Well, you have to pass some tests, and then you go through boot camp, and at the end the recruits that make it through become KaneCo cadets. The cadets then work under the other officers and over time they can work their way up the ranks. Something I get a really good student who’s fast learner, like you Mikey, who gets promoted quickly. Why do you want to become one?” Kane asked Mike.

 

“I think it might be nice. I mean The KaneCo officers keep the city safe and they help people.”

 “That they do. There is also an elite group of them that serve as my personal guards.”

 “You have personal guards? Are they under cover?” Mike turned to look around.

 Kane laughed. “I do, but I don’t bring them with me to see you. I don’t feel like you are a threat to me Mikey. Most of the time I use them to carry out special secret missions, but if I felt my life was endanger I would keep them with me all the time. Anyway, you can’t join until you are 15.”

 

“15, that’s like forever.” Mike said, slumping down in his chair.

 

Kane laughed. “It’s not that far away and you can become a junior cadet at 13.  You think about it Mikey. It’s not an easy job. The training is hard. Half the people that start don’t finish. The job itself has long hours, which takes a toll on people, but if you still want to be one when you turn 13, I will get you into junior cadets. Ok”

 “You promise.”

 “Scouts honor.” Kane held up three fingers. “Now hurry up and eat so we can get to movie.”

 The movie was an action spy movie. The normal crazy guy out to destroy the world for money while the main character tried to stop him. Mike sat forward big eyed through the whole car chase scene. Mike had never seen a real car, but they fascinated him. His dad had talked about them when he was young.  The spy had just rescued the girl from the bad guy and escaped by making a crazy jump in his car. They were back in the spy's hotel room when they started kiss and removing clothing. Mike sat back in his seat. He glanced over at Mr. Kane.  Kane had undone his pants and was openly rubbing his cock. Kane met his eye and winked. Kane removed one of his hands from his dick and placed it on Mike’s leg. Mike body went ridged instantly.

 “It’s ok Mikey, you don’t need to be scared. Just relax, keep watching the movie, and tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

 Mike took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. His palms were starting to get sweaty. This was where he messed up last time and let Kane down. He had to try to do this so Kane wouldn't leave him again. Mike felt his shoulder finally relax and he turned back to the screen.

 Kane moved his hand up and down Mike's thigh a few times before moving to his crotch. He rubbed it up and down twice before going back to Mike's thigh. He repeated the movement over and over each time he reached Mike's left knee, he moved Mike's legs apart a little more.

 The spy and girl were both fully naked now, but Mike was not really paying attention to them anymore. He kept his face forward, but glanced to the side to see what Kane was doing.  Kane was biting his lower lip and sped up his rubbing of both his dick and Mike's crotch. Mike’s own dick was starting to feel weird and heavy. Kane suddenly quivered and grabbed Mike's crotch. Mike jumped at this, and snapped his legs close.

 Kane cum all over his hands and the chair in front of him. Kane took a few deep breaths, before He removed his hand from Mike crotch. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his hands before putting his dick back in his pants.

 Mike's dick still felt weird and tight, so he moved his hands down to his crotch and started to rub it the same way Kane had. Kane hands snapped over and pinning Mike’s wrists to his right thigh. Kane moved his head close to Mike’s ear.

 “Mickey, you can sit still for a few minutes and that will go away or you can let me finish it for you. It’s your choice. Ok?”

 Mike rolled his hips hoping it would help the weird feeling go away. Kane tightened his grip on Mike’s wrists.

 “Mikey it will not hurt. I promise. It feels good. You helped me feel good now let me return the favor. ” Mike took a deep breath before he nodded. Kane released Mike's wrists “Put your hands on the armrest and keep them there.  Just watch the movie.”   Kane ordered as he moved his hand to undo Mike’s button and fly. Mike obeyed and turned back to the movie. The spy and women were fully dressed and talking about some plan to stop the bad guy, but Mike could not seem to focus on what they were saying.

 “Mikey open up your legs more.” Kane whispered into Mike's ear. Kane stopped and fished out a few pieces of ice from the soda. He rubbed them over his hand till it was they were wet. Mike opened his legs as wide as he could. Kane slid his hand down Mike's underwear. Mike could feel Kane’s cold hand on his cock. Kane started lightly drumming his finger on Mike’s balls while he rubbed his thumb along Mike's dick. Mike felt his cock get tighter. He tried to close his legs.

 “No Mikey” Kane said, in his ear and he pulled Mike's legs open with his other hand. Kane moved his hand back out of Mike's underwear and pulled them down enough to free Mike's dick of the fabric. Kane rolled his thumb over the tip of Mike's cock.

 Kane leaned in and kissed Mike's neck.  “Mikey does that feel good?” Mike nodded.

 “Good now listen carefully Mikey, You are getting hard and you are going to feel really good soon, but when you do, don’t yell out. OK. We don’t want to be rude to other people in here who are watching the movie. You can’t make any noise.”

 

Mike bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes. Kane started to rub up and down Mike's cock with three fingers as he rolled his thumb over Mike‘s tip.  Mike felt the build up and bit down even harder on his lip, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to stay quiet. As the wave of pleasure hit Mike, Kane suddenly clapped his other hand over Mike's month to muffle the boys moan. Mike opened his eyes after the wave had passed too see Kane smiling at him.

 Kane removed his hand from Mike‘s mouth and leaned back into his seat.  He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his hand. “Mike put your dick way.” Kane whispered, as he turned back to the movie.

 Mike pulled back up his underwear and zipper up his pants, before turned back to the movie. When the movie was over Kane took Mike back home. The ride back was quiet. When they got back Kane didn’t land the pod instead He put it in hover mood and turned to face Mike. He bent down so his eye met Mike's.

 “ Mikey we need to talk about what happen tonight. I really enjoyed it and I know you did also.”

 Mike nodded “I did. It was strange at first, but not bad.” Kane smiled and placed his hand on Mike's knee.

 

“Good, that’s what it’s suppose to be like, but what we did tonight is something special. Something that should be done between two people who are really important to each other. You’re really important to me and I hope that I’m important to you.”

 Mike nodded “You are.”

 Kane raised his hand and pushed some of Mike's hair behind his ear. “I’m glad to hear that.  Now special things should be kept between special people. Do you understand Mikey?”

 “You mean that I should not tell anyone about what we did.” Mike said.

 “Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You're so smart Mikey. I know you would understand. That‘s why you are very important to me, so important that I have this for you.” Kane reached behind him and grabbed a box that was under the pod dash.

 Kane handed the box to Mike. Mike carefully opened the box. There wrap in light blue tissue paper was an orange ratchet. Mike looked up at Kane.

 “My ratchets are all a bit too heavy and long for you, but this one should be perfect.” Mike jump out of his seat and swung his arm around Kane’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you.”

 “You're welcome Mikey.”

 Mike let go of Kane. He turned the ratchet over and over. He gripped it and swag it forward and backwards. It felt good in his hand, Mikey smiled at Kane and then without thinking he leaned forward and kissed Kane.

 Kane was caught off guard, but quickly wrap an arm around Mike's waist to keep him from stepping back. Kane put his hand behind Mike head.  Mike opened his month.  Their tongues twisted together. Kane released Mike head and lower his hand to Mike's butt. He gave it a gentle squeeze before returning his hand to Mike's lower back. No need to rush this Kane thought. He is all mine now. I can take my time. Kane moved his own tongue back into his own month coaching Mike to follow it.  Kane soon, soften the kiss and then broke it. Kane looked at Mike, who was chewing on his bottom lip.

  “Much better than last time Mikey, I’m really proud of you.”

 Mike smiled back. “So you’re not going to disappear again right.”

 “Never, I will be here next week, same time. I think we will go play racquetball again.”

 “Yeah”

 “Good then it’s a date. Now let's get you back.” Kane put his pod down and Mike opened the door and hopped out holding his present tight.

 “Wait, Mikey better leave that with me, we don’t want it getting messed up like the cloths.” Mike's smile faded as he handed it back to Kane before turning to walk back towards the group home.

 “Mikey Wait!"  Kane called as he reached out and put his hand behind Mike’s ear. He pulled out a penny and tossed it up in air. Mike caught it. Kane winked at him "For luck."

 “Good night Abraham.” Mike said, smiling again.

 “Good night Mikey.” Kane stood by the pod door and watch Mike walk into the group home.

 Mike raced upstairs and put the penny under his pillow, before he got ready for bed.

 That night Kane was in bed with the shorts Mike had been wearing the last time they played racquetball. They smelled of his sweat and youth. The smell was starting to fade. _'Thank goodness Mike would be in them again soon._ '  He thought.  He laid in the dark thinking of the things he had done with Mikey today in the theater. He thought of things he would do with the boy someday. These thought filled him with bliss. His one hand found its way down to his cock. He wasn’t surprise to find it hard. ‘ _Just one more quickly for night._ ’ Kane thought as he buried his face in the short and picked up his rubbing pace.

  _'Mikey had been staring at his cock the whole time he had it out. Mikey liked being touched tonight, wanted to be touched, was begging to be touched. And boy did it feel good to touch him. Then the boy had kissed him and asked him not leave. That was good. Very good. Sure, he could take what he wanted from the boy. He could take it anytime he wanted. There's nothing the boy or anyone else could to stop him from seizing that sweet body, if he really wanted too., but where was the fun in that. No, better to let the boy want it. Make it so Mikey wanted to make him happy. Make Mikey beg for the pleasure. Yes, that would be much better._ '

 Kane thought of the sweet faces Mikey had made today in the theater, and the moan he let out.  That thought pushed Kane over the edge into bliss. _'Yes, he would just have to take his time, show and teach the boy what to do.'_

****************************************************************

 “He kept his promise. We played racquetball the next week. I had to go get my hair cut again, but it was getting shaggy anyways. That night when we got back, he put the pod in hover mode and he taught me how to give a good hand job. The next few weeks were a lot of fun. We went to the batting cage, played racquetball. He took me the history museum. Soon we had normal routine. Most nights Kane would put the pod in hover mood and we would sit and rub each other off. I wanted nothing more than to make him happy. He like it when I sat on his lap as he jerked me off. I could always feel him starting to get hard under me. Afterwards, I would pull out his dick finish him off. He like it when I licked the cum up after.”

 Mike paused and looked at Chuck. He was expecting Chuck to have a looked of horror or disgust on his face., but Chuck just looked at him like he normally did. Chuck sense Mike surprise.

 “You already told me you had sex with him. If you sleep with him it’s not that surprising that you guys jerk each other off. Frankly, I find it grosser that you jack off in Mutt.” Chuck said, patting mutt with his good hand.

 Mike stared at Chuck wondering what else his best friend knew about his masturbating habits. “Don’t look so surprise Mike. You don’t clean it up very well. There is always dry cum on my seat.” 

Mike started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he rolled over on his side. After a moment he stopped and sat back up. “Ok Chuck I will clean up my cum better from now on.”

 “Thank you.” Chuck took a drink and then set the bottle back down between them.

 “Seeing Kane was the highlight of my week. Kane kept my nice clothes and gear with him so the other boy wouldn’t mess it up. I would change in the pod. Kane did have to cancel on me a few times, but he always told me ahead of time that he was not coming.   All and all it was a good time for me. The boys at the group home still picked on me, but I could deal with it as long as I had Kane.

 My 12th birthday came and went. Kane took me to the aquamarine for it.  A few weeks after my birthday Kane took me to the orthodontists. My last baby tooth was pulled and I got braces put on. They hurt a lot, but I got to have ice cream for dinner that night. But by the end of summer I could tell Kane was getting bored of our special time. I was willing to give him more if he'd show me what to do, but he didn't show and I didn't ask. It was the last week of summer when our routine final changed.”

 

*********

 “So Mike I have something special planned for today, how would you like to come over to my place? We could play video games and watch a movie.”

 “Really. What kind of video games?” Mike said, as sat in the back of the pod. He pulled off his faded shirt. Kane noticed a bruise on Mike’s side.

 “Mike turn around.” Mike sighed, but turned around slowly showing Kane the patches of bruise that went from his side across his back. “What happened Mikey?”

 “Nothing, I just fell down the stairs the other day. It looks bad, but it doesn’t hurt.”

 “Mikey. COME HERE.” Kane ordered. Mike walked over and stood in front of him. Kane reached out and touch the bruise on Mike‘s side, Mike winced a little. “Mikey. Who did this to you?” Mike kept his face down.

 “No one. I fell.”

 Kane grabbed Mike’s arms. Mike let out a wince. “NO LYING Michael, These were not caused by a fall. TELL ME WHO DID THIS. . .” Mike just kept his face down. Kane let out a sigh and loosened his grip.  “I'm sorry for yelling. You will not be in trouble I promise Mikey. Just let me help you. You're very special to me and it hurts me to see you like this. Ok, so just tell me. And I will make it so they can’t hurt you again.”

 “You promise.”

 “I promise.”

 “It was Greg and Danny. I was hanging out with Chris. We were punching hole in the pennies you gave me so we could run a cord through them." Mike said, reaching down to grab the penny hanging on black cord around his neck.  He held it up so Kane could see it.  Kane nodded.

 "We want them for good luck charms.  Anyways, Greg and Danny came up behind us and push us over and started kicking me.  Saying that I think I'm better than them cause I get to go out with you, but that I'm not. That I'm just a slut mutt, and then the warden came and yelled at them.”

 Kane rubbed his hands up and down Mike arms. “Thank you for telling me." Kane smiled at Mike. Now go finish getting changed and we will head to my place. I have the new KaneCo PlayX10 with a whole bunch of games.” 

Mike pulled on his shirt and changed into his light blue shorts before coming to sit next to Kane.  They headed straight for KaneCo Tower.

 “I live on the very top floor Mikey, you can see the whole city from up there. Kane pulled the pod up to the building.

 A KaneCo soldier met them at the door. “Mr. Kane.” The soldier saluted him. Kane saluted back. “At ease.” The soldier opened the door for them.  Kane headed to the elevator with Mike right behind him.  Kane and Mike enter the elevator. Kane hit the, button on the top with a K on it. He then placed his hand on a screen next to bottom. The elevator headed straight to the top.

 The door open and there were two more KaneCo soldiers at the door. “Mr. Kane.” They saluted. Kane saluted back. “At ease.” They opened the door for Kane and Mike. Mike step into a larger hallway. “Shoes off Mikey.” Mike reached down and undid his sneakers and set them next to the door. He looked down at his socks and wished he had put on a nicer pair or at least a one without a hole in them. 

Kane put his arm around Mike shoulders and showed him around the apartment. The hallway led into a big sitting room. The whole far wall was made of glasses, with a balcony. There was a big long white couch on the right side of the room facing a large screen. The left side of the room had a table with chairs and bar against the wall. “The bathroom and bedrooms are down that way.” Kane pointed to the hallway to the left. “I will get us something to drink. Go out and looked at the view Mikey.”

Mike walked out on the balcony. He had never been up so high in his life, but Kane was right, you could see the whole city from here. Kane came out and hand Mike a soda. “Where's my building?” Mike asked.

 “You can’t see it from here.” Kane said, walk down the balcony and around the corner. Mike followed. “It's that on the right. There.” Kane pointed out. Mike looked out and then looked down. “Wow, we're really up high.”

 Kane laughed. “Let's go back inside. I have a game I think you will like.” They went back inside. Kane turned on the TV and gaming system. It was a simple racing game. Kane bet Mike the first few rounds, but soon Mike got the hang of it and was soon winning every round. “You win again Mikey. You are really good at this, sure this is your first time.”

 “Yeah. I had a gaming system at home, but it got lost after dad died. The group home has one, but it’s not this nice and I never get a turn, cause the older boys hog it.” Mike's stomach rumbled. Kane laughed “Time for some food.” Kane got up and walk over to voice pad on the wall. He pushed a red, button.  

“Hi Carrie, Can I get two plates of kane-cubes.”

 “Sure thing Mr. Kane.” Kane came back. “OK, how about a few more games till dinner arrives.”

 Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kane answered it and brought in a tray with the food on it.

 

“Dinner time Mikey. Go wash up. The bathroom is the second down on the left.”

 Mike head down the hall to the closed doors. He opened the second one. It opened to full bathroom, with a bathtub large enough that Mike could swim in it. Mike washed his hands.

 As Mike headed backed, he noticed that the door across the hall was ajar. Mike walked over and opened it a little so he could peek inside.  There was a lager bed against the far wall and a dresser on the other wall. Mike noticed some high heels on the floor next to it.

  “Michael. What are you doing?” Kane said, loudly behind Mike, causing him to jump.

 “Sorry I thought it might be your room.”

 Kane took a deep breath “It’s ok, but this is not my room.” Kane closed the door. And walked down the door at the end of the hall. “If you really want to see it, this is my room.”

 Mike walked up to the room and looked inside. The two outer walls were all glass like the living room. There was a large bed up against the back wall. The wall above the bed had a portrait of younger Mr. Kane hanging over it.  Mike looked up and noticed a mirror on the ceiling. He started to take a step inside when Kane placed his hand on Mike's neck to stop him. Kane closed the door, and steered Mike back to the main room.

 “I’m sorry Abraham. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Mike said, taking a seat at the table. Kane put a plate of kane-cube in front of him.

 “It’s ok Mikey, I shouldn't be surprised. You're a curious kid. I told you once that I would always be straight with you so do you have any questions for me?” Mike took a bit of his kane-cube and chewed it slowly.

 “Who room is that?”

 “That was my ex-wife's room. We divorced two years ago. I caught her fucking one of my Lieutenants.” Kane took a slip of his drink.

"I walked in on them going at it like rabbits, right there in my own room.  She had the nerves to say it was my fault for not being around.  The worst part was she fucking one of my best Lieutenants. It was a real pain to replace him.  Anyway, she left and I filed for divorce and moved on. There's a lot of fish in the sea."  Kane said, let out a laugh.

Mike was about to ask about the mirror, but Kane cut him off.

“Now if you're done eating. I had a special movie planned for us tonight.”

 

Kane went and sat down on the couch. Mike came over and went to sit down as well.

“No, Sit here Mikey” Kane said, patting his lap. Mike sat down on Kane’s lap. "TV On. Play movie." Kane said, and the screen came to life. The movie started up, but Mike could tell this one was different from the others. It was an older movie since the picture was not as sharp as the other ones he had seen. It started out like one of the spy movies. Two men in suits were sitting at a bar talking about payment for a job. The blonde man suggests they go up his room to talk in private. The movie cut to scene of the men sitting in hotel room drinking whiskey. The other man gave the blonde a suitcase filled with money, and he gave the big diamond. Then to Mike surprise the men started kissing. The blonde haired man then took off the other man pants, and started to rub is dick.

 Mike realized then that was not a normal movie. This was porn. He had never seen one, but some of the old guys at the home talked about them. Mike looked up at Kane and started to shift his hip the way Kane like him too. Kane looked down at him.

"It is a porn? " Mike asked. Kane was taken back by Mike frankness for a second. “That's what the older guys at the home call movie with lot of sex in them.”

 “ You are right Mikey, this is a porn, but I think you will like the story and feel you are mature enough to handle it, but if you don't like it we can turn it off."  

" No, we can keep watching it."  Mike said, turned back to the movie. The guys cock was hard. Mike could not help, but compare it to Kane’s. The guys dick was big, but not as big as Kane‘s. It curved a bit more the Kane’s did.

 The other guy came and then pushed the blonde haired man against the wall. They kissed some more as the other guys undid the blondes pants. Then he kneeled down on the ground and started licking up and down the blonde man's dick. After a few minutes the blonde man pulled his dick out of the other man's mouth and came all over his face.

The blonde man’s cock was shorter than Kane’s, but fatter, Mike thought. He looked over at Kane who licked his lips and smiling at him before turning back to the movie.

The movie continued with a loose plot, but from Mike could understand the blonde man was a well know thief, who need to steal a priceless ruby for the other man. In order to do this he had to give security guard a blow job, and then have sex with another man in order to get it. The movie ended with the thift and the first man having sex back in a hotel room with the ruby in hand.

The credits came on and Kane turned off the screen off.

 “Mikey do you like the movie?’ Kane asked.

 “It were ok, but I like the other spy movie better. This one didn't have enough action scenes.”

 “OK, Next time we will go see a true spy movie then. I have a something for Mikey.” Kane reached behind the coach and handed Mike a box.

 “What is it?”

 “A belated birthday gift.”

 Mike opened the box. “WOW. This is the new KaneCo handheld tablet. These are not even out in stores yet” Mike took the tablet system out of the box. He flipped it open and ran his hand over the scene and button panel.

 “Well, what kind of President would I be if I couldn’t even get something from my own company for my special friend?” Kane reached over and turned the system on. The screen lit up with KaneCo symbol. “It already has a bunch of game load and apps loaded on it and some special features just for you Mike. It is also fingerprint protected, so after I punch in the code you need to put your thumb right here on the screen.” Kane took the tablet out of Mike hand and punched in a number code. The screen changed to spinning K. Mike pressed his thumb on the screen when he removed it, the K blinked a few times.

 “There you all set. Now anytime you want to use it, just press your thumb in the bottom corner to unlock it first.”

 “Thank you.” Mike said, holding the tablet to his chest.

 “You're welcome Mikey. I’m glad it makes you happy. Now I would like you to do something for me in return. Something to make me happy.”

 “Sure, anything.”

 “I would like you to give my cock a kiss just like the people in the movie did.”

 “You mean you want a blow job?”

 "Yes, but I prefer to think of it a special type of kiss, done between people who a special to each other. And I would very much like one from you." Kane said gently rubbing Mike's back.

 “I may not be good at it.” Mike said, looking down at the tablet in his hands.

 “Nonsense Mikey. You are a very good kisser and I will tell you what to do. Just be careful with your braces.”

 Mike nodded and put the tablet back in the box. He reached down and undid Kane’s belt and unzipped Kane's pants and tried to pull them down.

 “Stand up a for second Mikey.” Mike got off of Kane’s lap Kane stood up and pulled his pant and boxers all the way down. He then sat back down on the couch. His cock was already hard.

 Mike kneeled down on the floor. He reached up and touched Kane cock. He started to rub it like always. Kane grabbed his wrist. “Mikey is this what I asked for?”

 “No.” Mike leaned forward and licked his lips. Kane put his fingers under Mike’s chin and title it up so that they were looking in each others eyes. “Remember when we first meet in the park and I got you an ice cream cone, but it kept melting so you had to keep licking the side.” Mike nodded. “Good just pretended my dick is that ice cream cone.”

 Mike put his hand on Kane’s thigh as he leaned forward again. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Kane’s dick. “Good, now start lower Mikey” Mike started lick again from the middle of the shaft and then again from the base. He switched between the two. Kane’s dick became harder. Mike thought about the guys in the movies and put the head in his month, making sure it didn’t touch his braces. 

“Good” Kane smiled down at him. Mikey looked up at Kane as he slid Kane's dick in and out of his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the tip like he did when they kissed. Kane let out moan when he did it, so Mike did it again. He could not fit all of Kane’s cock in his month so he started rubbing the base with his hand.

 When Kane was fully erect Mike released Kane’s dick and gave it a little kiss on the top. He did it again and again, deepening the kissed till he was once again sucking and rolling his tongue. Kane started to arch his hips try to get more of his dick in Mike's mouth.

 Mike slid Kane's dick in and out one last time as he slid it back in Kane thrust his hip pushing it farther in.  Kane let out a loud moan as he released his seed into Mike's mouth. Mike tried his best to catch all the cum, but some still leaked out. He swallowed the cum in his month. Mike released Kane’s dick and sat back on his heels, He wiped the cum the leaked out of his mouth with his hands. Kane reached over and grabbed a handkerchief out of his discarded pants. He wiped off his dick, before handing it to Mike. 

“Come Here Mikey.” Kane said, opening up his arms. Mike got up and sat down next to Kane. “You did a good job Mikey. I enjoy that a lot.”

 “Really” Mike smiled up at Kane.

 “Yes, Now do you want to play some more video games." Kane said as he pulled his pants back up. They played video games for the rest of the night and soon Mike fell asleep on the couch.  Kane stood up carefully so he wouldn't wake him. He covered him with a blanket before walking over to the panel on the wall and hit the same, button as before.

 “Yes Mr. Kane.”

 “Hey Carrie can you get a pod ready and sent up one of my elites.”

 “Sure thing Mr. Kane.” A few minutes later one of Kane personal elite soldiers showed up at the door.

 “Mr. Kane.” He saluted Kane saluted back. “At ease Officer. I need you to take my guest here home. I believe you know the place. Carry him out the back way, try not to wake him. And if anyone asks he was never here. Ok.”

 “As you wish, Sir” The officer walked over and scooped up Mike in his arms. Mike looked a few years younger asleep in the man's arms.

 “Also tell the warden to have Greg and Danny pack their bags. I have made other accommodation for them."

 “Yes, sir.” The office clicked his heel in salute as he left. Kane poor himself a drink before headed to his office to get some work done.

 

************************************************************************

 “Hey Mike, it's getting kind cold out here. Let’s move inside. You can finish inside.” Chuck said, rubbing his arms.

 “No. This is not the kind of story for in there.” Mike said, pointing to their home. “This need to stay out.”

 “Then how about we sit in Mutt?”

  Mike considered this for a second before nodding. “Yeah, that would be ok.”

 Chuck stood up and then helped Mike to his feet. They both climb into mutt. They sat there for a few minutes before Mike decided to start talking again.

 “Kane was true to his word. Greg and Danny were gone the next day, and all the other boys left me alone. The holidays came and went. Kane had told me he was going to miss our next few weekly meeting due to them, but then he would make it up to me in the New Year. The holiday were not much fun in the group home. Too many boys too little money. Everyone got presents like new socks and new underwear. I was surprised to find an extra present for myself. It was a copy of the spy movie, Kane had taken me to see. I was expecting the other boys to get mad, but instead most of them, they just wanted to watch it.  The New Year rolled in. I saw Kane only a few times before he had to leave to go overlooked cadet training. He was gone a month. It was a lonely month, but Kane was back at the beginning of March, and I finally beat him at racquetball…."

 **********

 “Today was fun Mikey. I've missed our games a lot.” Kane said, as he put the pod in hover mode. Mike sat across from him.

 “Yeah. It was.”

 “Actually, I have a question for you.  At the end of the month I'm holding a big competition for all of my KaneCo soldiers. It's a chance for all of them to compete with each other, and to show me who's the best. I only allow my top KaneCo employees and the most elite Deluxeans come and watch, but I would like you to come as well as my guest."

 “Really. You really let me come along? ” Mike asked.

 Kane laughed “Yes, I would like to have you come. However, it is an all weekend event that goes late into the so that means that's you will have to spend a few nights away from the group home." 

"That's ok." Mike said, smiling back up at Kane. Kane reached out his hand and started to rub the back of Mike neck.

 "Good. now that that is settled..."  Kane leaned in and kissed Mike. It started out as a soft kiss that was deepen as Mike opened his month. Mike's hands moved to undo Kane’s belt, but Kane stopped him.

 “Wait, Mikey, I got something for you." Kane said, pulling out a box from under his seat and handing it to Mike. Mike excitedly torn into the box, only to be surprised by the silver cylinder inside it. It was rounded on the top and was about a 1 or so around, and was longer than his hands. Next to it was a little round remote and a bottle of lube.

"We will save this for later." Kane said, picking up the remote and putting it in his pocket Mike looked up at Kane.

" Thank you, but I'm not sure what it is." Mike said.

" It is special toy just for you. Something will make you feel really good." Kane said, taking the cylinder and bottle out of the box." It might feel weird at first, but I promise it will feel good at the end. Do you trust me Mikey?”

 Mike chewed on his bottom lip, before he nodded.

 “Good. Now take off your pants and underwear.”

 Mike got up and undid his pants. They fell to the floor. Kane took in the sight of Mike in bright orange underwear.  “These are new” Kane said, reaching forward and rubbing Mike’s hips.

 Mike shrugged “Kind of everyone got new underwear for the holiday, but some of the older guys dye mine, as a joke I think. They said, if I was going to do anything, anywhere, anytime with anyone then I should advertise it more." Mike said, with a shrug. "But it's just underwear and it makes it easier for me to find mine, so I don't really mind.”

 Well, I think it's a good color for you.” Kane said.  He could feel himself getting hard already.  Mike looked up at Kane as he pulled them down and stepped out of his underwear.

  “Now come sit.” Kane patted his thighs. Mike hopped up straddled Kane's thighs.

 Kane fished out a bottle of lube from his pocket and He poured some on his fingers and Mike's dick. Kane put his other hand on Mike's back and rubbed it up and down. “Ready?” Kane asked.

 

Mike bit on his bottom lip and nodded. Kane rested his hand on Mike’s back and put the lube one between Mike legs. He pressed two fingers to the outside of Mike's hole. Mike inhales. As he exhaled Kane pushed the fingers in. Mike tensed up. It was a tight fit, but Kane slowly moved his fingers in and out of Mike entrance.

 “Mikey, you are going to hurt yourself if you don’t relax” Kane whispered in Mike ear. Mike nodded, but did not relax. Kane pushed his fingers all the way in again and started to rotate them inside of Mike. He moved his other in circles on Mike's back and started to lightly kissed Mike's neck. Mike soon started to relax and slid his hand up and unbutton Kane's shirt. 

 Kane keep a even pace, in, out, in, out.  Kane kissed Mike, rolling his tongue over the boy’s braces before pushing it into his month. Mike’s tongue met his as they deepen the kiss.  Kane took that chance to add a third finger. Mike let out a sharp inhale and tensed again so Kane went back to using only two fingers.  Kane broke their kiss and moved his head to suck on Mike's neck.  His skin was salty with the taste of sweat.  Mike lopped his hands around Kane's neck.   Kane removed his hand from Mike back and moved it to Mike’s crouch. He started rubbing Mike's dick in sync with his fingers. Mike was soon moving his hips as well. He was gasping with each movement.

Kane smiled at how quietly the boy took to this. Kane pushed his finger into Mike, but instead of pulling them back out, he started to open and closed them. He could feel Mike’s wall stretching.

 Mike started moving his hip faster. He rocked them forward into Kane hand then back and down trying to get Kane's fingers in deeper. Kane went back to moving his fingers in and out of Mike. Three finger thrust later, Mike’s body shuddered with delight and he fell forward panting into Kane's chest. Mike could feel Kane’s hard on under him.

 Kane pulled his finger out of Mike’s ass and wiped them off on a handkerchief. “You like that didn’t you Mikey? You looked so beautiful at the end.” Kane said rubbing the top of Mike's head.

 Mike nodded. “It hurt at first, but then it felt good. Really good.”

 

 

 “I’m glad you liked it Mikey. Now why don't you finish me off?”

 Mike nodded and slid off of Kane’s lap. He kneeled on the floor between Kane legs and undid Kane’s belt and pants. Mike pulled Kane’s cock out, it was already hard with a bead of precum on the tip. Kane reached down and picked up the lube and put some in Mike's hands. He then shifted his hip forward and leaned farther back in his seat, so he could watch Mike work him off.

 Mike kept one hand on the base of Kane's dick and twisted his other hands up Kane's dick.  Mike kept his eyes up looking at Kane as his pink tough licked the tip of Kane's dick.  Kane smiled back. He started to pet Mike head. Mike started to suck on Kane's cock. His head bobbing up and down as his hands twisted left then right. He rolled his tongue over the tip. Kane felt the pleasure built up and let out a moan. Mike took this as a sign to pick up his pace. Soon Kane let out a loud moan as he cummed inside Mike mouth. Mike tried to swallow it all, but as he released Kane's dick, some dripped onto the seat between Kane's legs.

  “Mike that was great.” Kane said, “But, you missed some, please clean that up.” Kane said, pointing to some of his cum on the seat.  Mike bent down and licked up the cum. He kept his eye locked on Kane as he licked it clean.

 Kane wiped off his dick with a handkerchief and put it back in his pants.  “Good Job Mikey.” Kane said, as he wiped off the rest of the cum on Mike's face. “Now go get dressed.”

 **********

 " If I hadn't wanted to be a KaneCO solider before I went to the competition I would have wanted to after I went. You should have seen it Chuck. It's a 3 days of competitions that all of top KaneCo soldiers compete in. They have team sport like baseball, basketball, tennis, and soccer. And individual competitions like swimming, racquetball, fencing, track, boxing, and a bunch of martial arts."

 "Did you get to compete when you were a Cadet?" Chuck asked.

 Mike looked up at him, a smile slid across his face. "Yeah. I did both years.  I didn't place in everything I competed in, but I did place in several both years.  I was so happy when I won first place in Taekwondo that second year.   I didn't think life could get any better.  That was right before Kane made me a lieutenant, and then, well you the rest after that."  Mike said, his smile fading.

  "Anyways, that first year I got to watch it, it was really amazing.  Kane picked me up that morning and we head to the training building with a bunch of his elites.   When we got there Kane showed me to my own suite with this huge bed in it." Mike let out a small laugh.

 

"It may seem silly, but after living in the group home where I shared a room with 4 other guys, having a room to myself was a dream.  Anyways the competition starts out with all solider that are competing march into the grand hall and then Kane makes this big opening speech.  That first day was overwhelming. I want to see everything and end up falling asleep in the middle of a boxing match. I woke up in my bed the next morning upset that missed the end of the match. Kane just laughed at me and told me to pick a few things that I really wanted to see.  So we watch some of the track meets, and a soccer match, then we watched some of the Taekwondo and ended the day watching some of the racquetball. "

 

***********

"That last shot was like WOW. I mean I can't believe that he made it."  Mike said, as they enter his room.  "I can't believe he managed to hit it. I've never seen anything that cool before." Mike had a huge smile on his face as he plopped down into a chair.   "It was an impressive shot, but I'm sure if you keep at it you will be that good someday Mikey." Kane said, as he pulled out a soda and beer from the mini-frig.  He slid the soda over to Mike before opening his beer and pouring it into a glass.  Mike looked at his soda and then up at Kane.  Kane's eyes were closed as he swallowed once, twice, three times, downing half the beer in a graceful pull.  "Ah man. That's good." Kane said.    He looked down at Mike, who was now staring at his unopened soda, and smiled, before reaching into the frig and pulling out another beer.  He poured it into a glass.

   “Here Mikey.” Kane said, handing Mike the glass of beer.  Kane clicked his glass with Mike’s, as he leaned back on the table. Mike took a sip from the glass of beer. It tasted bitter in his mouth, but he tried to hide his dislike of the taste from Kane.  He took a few big gulps. “Hey drink that slowly or it will go to your head.” Kane said, taking a sip from his own drink. Mike nodded, but took another big mouth full.  Kane chuckled as he reached forward and took the beer from Mike's hands. “You have foam on your lip” Kane said, as he set their drinks on the table behind him.  He bent down over Mike and wiped the foam away with his finger. His finger lingered over Mike's soft lips before he moved it to rest on Mike's cheek. Kane leaned forward so that their faces were close enough for Mike to smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Kane leaned in farther, placing his other hand on the arm rest of the chair, and kissed Mike.  Mike opened his lips obediently and allowed the Kane’s tongue in. Kane ran his tongue alone Mike teeth feeling the bumps of Mike’s braces, before moving it into the boy's mouth. As Kane deepen the kiss, he slowing moved his hand down to Mike's chest. Where he started to unbutton Mike's shirt. His hand slid down Mike's chest to his stomach and then lower. Kane’s hand rubbed up and down Mike's thigh.

  Mike's own hands were busy trying to undo Kane’s belt, but the beer had made its way into his head so it was taking his fingers twice as long to get the belt undone. Kane broke their kiss.

 “Mikey, you had fun today, right?”

 

 Mike nodded.

 “Good that makes me happy. You know what would make me even happier right now?”

 “Yeah” Mike said, taking a deep breath.

 Kane straighten up as Mike leaning forward to undoing his button and fly. Kane’s pants fell to the ground. Mike pulled down Kane’s gray boxers, before looking back up at Kane.   Mike started to stroke Kane’s cock with both his hands. Mike moved to the edge of his chair and kissed the tip of the Kane’s cock. Mike licked up and down Kane’s shaft before taking it into his month.

 Kane placed his hands on Mike's shoulders, they were loose at first, but become tighter with every suck. Mike rolled his tongue over the tip every few sucks. Kane’s nails dug into Mike shoulders as he unloaded into Mike's mouth. Mike swallowed quickly and licked the side of his mouth. Kane took a few deep breaths before patting Mike on the head.

 “Good job Mikey. Now it’s your turn.” Kane said, sliding the top of Mike's shirt off his shoulder.   He leaned in and softly kissed Mike's neck. Kane beard tickled Mike. Kane slip one of his hands under Mike's unbutton shirt and rub his nipples.

 “Are we going to have sex now? Mike asked, biting on his lower lip.  This caught Kane by surprise. He stopped kissing Mike's neck and stood up.  “Well, that depends Mikey. Why do you ask?”

 “Well, we're kind of at a hotel and the people in movies were always having sex in hotels. And you've been stretching my butt just like they did in the movie. After that comes sex.”  Mike said, with a shrug.

 Kane place his hand on Mike shoulders as he squatted down the meet Mike eyes. “You're right I have been using my fingers to stretch you, but we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. If you are not ready, we can wait. You mean a lot to me Mikey.” Kane smiled at the boy.

 “No. I want to.” Mike blurted out his eyes meet Kane's, as he chewed on his lip.

 “I’m happy to hear that Mikey, You are special to me. And if you want to have sex we can.”

 “I do. You're special to me too, and I want to have sex with you Abraham.”

 “Ok Mikey then we need to loosen you up, so it doesn’t hurt.”

 Kane pulled Mike out of his chair and started to undo Mike pants.  Mike started to slip off his shirt.  Kane stopped him “No leave that on for now.” 

 

Kane undid Mike pants and they fell to the ground.  Kane couldn't take his eye off of Mike orange underwear.  He noticing that the boy was already starting to get hard.  Kane shifted around Mike and sat down in the chair.  He pulled Mike closed to him. He put one hand on Mike ass and gave it a good squeeze. Mike let out a breath and moved in closer.  Kane ran his other hand down Mike's side to the waistband of his underwear. Kane slipped a finger under the band and pulled the underwear down.  Mike stepped out of them before straddling Kane's lap.  Kane poured so lube on his fingers and a little on his dick.  Mike hooked his arms around Kane's neck and leaned in for a kiss.  Kane mouth met his in a deep, hungry kiss.   Mike shifted his hip forward. Kane broke the kiss and let out a chuckle before moving his un-lubed hand to Mike's lower back to hold the boy steady.  He put his fingers near Mike's entrance and slowly pushed them in.  Mike gasped, but stayed relaxed as Kane's push them in and out. Mike leaned his head against Kane's chest as he removed his hand from Kane's neck.   He moved one hand down to stroke Kane's dick as the other rubbed Kane's nipple. 

It didn't take long before Kane felt himself growing hard.  When he was sure Mike was stretched enough, he slid his finger out of Mike's hole.   Mike looked up at him and Kane took his month in a deep kiss. He picked up the boy up and set him on the edge of the table.  He slipped his own shirt off without breaking the kiss. 

"Lay back Mike" Kane said, as he slid Mike's shirts off of him.  Mike leaned back on his elbows and opened his legs wide.  Kane took a minute to enjoy the sight of Mike propped up on his elbows with his legs swinging over the side.  His fingers rubbing his good luck penny that was hanging around his neck.  Mike's brown eyes meeting Kane's and he gave him a little smiled.  Kane's eyes traveled down the boy's body.  Mike was on the small side for his age, but he had good lean muscle on him with a little bit baby fat, but Kane was sure that once he started to grow that would soon disappear.   Kane's eye soon focused on Mike dick.

 It was hard to miss in its current state. It' pinkly brown tip point upwards, with a few curly hair around it, showing that puberty was just starting.  Kane licked his lips looking at it. He stepped forward and guided his hand up Mike legs, couching them into bending at the knee so Mike's leg could be spread wider.  Kane slid his hand up to Mike's chest. He could feel the heat coming off the boy as his heart beat fast, but not as fast as his own.  He had been waiting for this moment for months, hell years now, but the boy was finally his for the taking.

 "Lay all the way back and just relax Mikey." He said, sliding his hand down to Mike's hip, enjoy the smoothness of Mike's skin.  He grabbed Mike's hips and pulled the boy forward a bit as he position himself front of Mike’s hole. “Ready?”

 “Yes” Mike said, looking up to meet Kane eye with an uneasy smile. His one hand closed around his charm.

 Kane lifted the boy's hips up and thrust in with one quick movement. He buried half his dick into Mike's ass. Mike let out a sharp cry. Kane gave himself a count to five to enjoy the feeling of Mikey walls around his dick before pulling part way out and pushing back in again. He set a pretty steady pace. Mike had his eye close and was biting on his lip to muffle his cries.

 “Mike don’t close your eye. Looked me.” Kane demanded as he bent over the boy more. Mike eye snapped opened and he looked up at Kane, still biting his lip. 

 “Good. Just keep looking at me. Ok Mikey. You expresses are so perfect. I want to see them. You need to relax. You will get used to it in a minute."  Kane said, pausing inside the boy.  He reached down and pushed Mike's bangs up out of his eyes.

 "Take a deep breath."  Kane said, as he rubbed Mike's cheek.   Mike took a few deep breaths willing his body relaxed a bit.

 "That ah boy" Kane said, when he finally felt Mike's muscle relax around him.  Mike smiled back up at Kane. Kane moved his hand back down to Mike's hips before he started again.  He pulled back out a little, keeping it slow pace at first, but soon picked it up once he was sure Mike could handle it. Mike body jerked a little with each thrust. The only thing that keeping him in place were Kane's hands on his hips. 

 “I need more of you Mike.” Kane said, pulling Mike closer to him and pushing down on him, causing Mike's legs to spread wider. Kane thrust in and out again. Pushing himself into Mike a little bit more each time. Kane pulled back out almost to his head and slammed back in. Mike let out a sharp cry.

 “O I found the sweet spot. A- Mike.” Kane smiled down at Mike giving the boy a second to enjoy the pleasure before he pulled out and thrust back in hitting it again. 

 "Good Mike don't hold it in I want to hear you." Kane said, as he picked up his pace, hitting Mike’s sweet spot every few thrust.  Kane was breathing heavily now as he reached down and started to rub Mike’s cock in sync with his thrust. 

 Mike was letting out little cries with every thrust.  He soon figured how the shift his hip to meet Kane thrust.  Kane pulled out to his head a thrust in hitting Mike's sweet spot head on. Mike tensed again as he let out a moan.  Rather than speeding up Kane decide to slow down his pace again. The faces and sound Mike was making was so arousaling he wanted them to last as long as possible.  He pulled out almost to his head before thrusting back in and then slowly pulling back out again. He hit Mike's sweet spot over and over until he felt Mike’s body tremble under him. One more thrust into Mike had the boy yelling out as a shutter went thought him. Cum shot out Mike’s dick and landed across his stomach.

 Mike soon relaxed, his only movement was the rise and falling of his heavy breathing and the jerking motion as Kane keep thrust into him. With his own orgasm close at hand, he moved his hands back to Mike's hip.  Kane dug his fingers into Mike's hips, to hold them steady as he increased his pace once more. Mike let out a whimper of pain, but Kane didn't loosen his hold on the boy. There might be bruises there tomorrow, but Kane didn't care.  Kane felt the beginning of the shiver run through his body and with one last thrust released his seed into Mike.

 

Kane felt light headed as he pulled out of Mike. He reached over and grabbed a tissue and wipe off his dick before falling into a chair. Mike was still lying on the table. His breath returning to normal. “Hey Mikey come over here.” Kane said.

 Mike sat up and got down. Cum dripped down his leg as he stood up. Kane opened his arms and Mike came and sat on Kane's lap. Kane wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and leaned back.  Mike rested his head on Kane's shoulder. He could hear Kane's heart pounded.

 “That was really amazing Mikey. Thank you.”

 Mike nodded. “You're welcome.”

 Kane ran finger along Mike stomach. Scooping up some of Mike’s cum “Looks like you finally cummed Mikey. Congratulation you are a man now.” Kane put his finger in his month and tasted Mike’s salty cum.

 Kane kissed Mike's fore head. Mike lifted his head and kissed Kane. They keep it soft and sweet.  Mike put his head back on Kane shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes before Mike yawned.

 “Ok,time to go clean up and get to bed Mikey. We have a big day tomorrow.” Kane opened his arm and let Mike get up.

 “Go take a shower.”

 Mike walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Kane got up and found his clothing. He dressed and then gathered up Mike's discharged clothing. He put the shirt and underwear in a laundry bag and set it by the door. He folded the Mike's shorts and put them on the dresser in the bedroom.

 Kane walked back into the other room and pored himself some whiskey from the bar. Kane was looking out the window drinking his whiskey when Mike came out of the bathroom. Mike was clean and dressed in a long nightshirt. He walked over to Kane.

 “Did you brush your teeth?”

 “Yep.”

 “Your hair is a mess.”

 Mike handed Kane his comb with a smile.  Kane combed out Mike's hair. “There much better."  Kane bent down and gave Mike a another soft kiss on the lips. "Now to bed, with you.” He stood in the bedroom doorway as Mike climb into the huge bed. “Good night Mikey.”

 “Good night. Abraham.” Kane turned off the light and closed Mike's bedroom door. He turned off the rest of the lights in Mike's suite, before grabbing the laundry bag and exiting the room.  He walked down the hall, heading to his own suite. One of his elite guard was at the elevated. He saluted Kane as walked by. “At ease.” Kane said, back.

 “Heading up to your room, sir.”

 “Yes, and if anyone asks I was not down here tonight.”

 “Yes Sir.” The soldier saluted again.

 Kane headed up the stairs to his own suite of rooms. He stripped back down and took a quick shower. He stay up another hour looking over notes from today's events.  Several of his new cadet were doing fairy good.  There were a few in the top 20 and even one in the top ten for track.  It was rare for a cadet to place in the top 20 of any of the events when they were competing with his higher soldiers.  His elites normal held the top spot in even thing, but he only allowed a few compete every year. It wasn't good for moral to have them winning everything.  Plus, he used this along with input for the office as a way to see who was excelling and should be promoted up the ranks.  He looked over the schedule for tomorrow events.  There were some good event baseball, some more soccer, Juno and swimming. He wondered if Mike knew how to swim. Well if not I can teach him.  Kane thought as he closed his worked folder and turned off his light. He fished out Mike's clothing from the laundry bag, before crawling into bed.  Kane laid there in the dark, smelling Mike's sweet scent.

 ********************

Mike leaned back into his seat and yawned. “So that's it, that's how I lose my virginity to Kane. Chuck.” Mike covered his face with his arm. “I asked him for it. Practically begged him for it." Mike let out a laugh "The first time I ever cummed was with his dick shoved up my ass. I really am messed up.”

 “I still don’t think you’re a fuck up or dog Mike. You were a lonely kid and Kane took advantage of you. You may have asked for the sex, but he coached you into it. Kane is the monster here, not you Mike. I mean it. He made you do things no adult should have allowed you to see, let alone encouraged you to do. Man, this is just one more reason we need to take him down. Think of the other kids he has done this to. I mean you couldn’t have been his first or last.” Chuck could see the tears rolling down Mike checks.

 Suddenly Mike let out a dry laugh. “You think that was bad. What he did, and who he made me do for him as I got older was far worst, but that's a story for another time." Mike said,shaking his head. "Sorry Chuck. I don’t even know if I want you know all of that. ”

 Chuck reached over and grabbed Mike's bandaged hand. “Hey Mike, no worried when you're ready to talk about it, then I’m here for you and if you are never ready then I don’t ever have to know. I’m not going anywhere. OK. And there is nothing you can tell me will change that? ”

 

Mike lowered his arms and looked over at his best friend. “I know, Chuck. Thanks.”  Mike said, with a small smile before he yawned again.

 “Time for bed.” Chuck said

 “Yeah. What time do you think it is?”

 “Not a clue man.”

 “You head in first Chuck. I'll be in, in a second.”

 Chuck got out mutt and walked back into their hideout, carrying the bottle that use to be filled with moonshine.  Mike just sat there in mutt thinking about the past. The memories that were now so fresh in his mind didn’t really string as much as they did a few hours ago, but the ones still hidden deep down were starting to burn red hot.

  Chuck came back out and knocked on the door, Mike open the door. “Here.” Chuck said, handing Mike the blanket from his bed.

 “Thanks man...”

  “You're welcome Mike. And good night.” Chuck said, as he bent down and kissed Mike on the forehead.

  “Good night Chuck” Mike said,back. Chuck turned and walked back inside. Mike put mutt's seat all the way down and curled up under the blanket.

 Mutt smelled of oil, gasoline and exhaust with an undertone of his own sweat. If he turned to face Chuck seat he could pick up some of Chuck scent as well. ‘ _I‘m in a place where I am free and wanted by people I care about. I'm doing good here. And that's enough for me right now, but someday I‘m going to find a person who will truly love me._ ’ Mike though as he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
